Puppy Love
by ANimATion ImAgInAtIoN
Summary: Pepper brings home a dog, who instantly captures the hearts of everyone in the tower, even a reluctant Tony Stark. What sort of caas will ensue with a not so little (and spoiled) 'puppy' maybe tagging along on a few mission? And what does Fury have to say about the newest addition, who has the team wrapped around his paw? *Possible mild swearing and battles.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**__**Hello Readers! First of all, thanks for checking out the story. The fact that you're taking the time to read it means sooo much to me. I'll try to update frequently, typically once a week, every 2 weeks the maximum. **_

_**Second, Please please please always consider adoption when you're debating on getting a pet. And always do your research to make sure the pet fits into your lifestyle. :)**_

_**And one more tiny little thing:**_

_** Please Review, I tend to thrive off of feedback. It's like a 5 hour energy, my version of Red Bull...not even kidding.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"A dog!? You brought home, _a dog!?_" Tony kept his eyes wide, pointing to the thing currently gnawing on a bone.

Pepper waves her hands, "Oh! Come on Tony, lighten up!"

He tugs on his cheeks while Clint kneels down to the level of the 'Golden Labrador.' He smirks, "Oh this thing is going to have a sweet home. What you name it Pep?"

She opens her mouth to talk before Tony cuts her off, "No. No. No. She didn't name it, because then you start getting, attached, to it. We're giving it back to wherever you got it."

She throws her hands over her hips, orange hair swaying with her movement, "I can't do that Tony! Look at him! The shelter was ready to put him down!"

Clint rubs the head of the friendly animal, eyes wide when he hears her comment, "Don't worry Pepper, I like him."

Potts shifts her focus, "Looks like you're outnumbered."

He sighs, "Look, he's very cute, but I don't have space for a dog! And what happens when he starts chewing on my equipment?!"

"He's not going to chew your equipment. He's a good boy! Look at him!"

Barton is on his knees, rubbing the belly of the black mutt before he starts to rough around. The dog barks, tongue hanging out as he shakes ruthlessly at one of his tug toys.

Tony holds his head, mumbling under his breath, "I don't believe this. You got him toys too? You never get me anything!"

The demigod approaches the living room with caution, eyes focused on the 'beast', "Lady Potts! What have you permitted to enter into our sanctuary!"

Stark reaches for his liquor, "Yeah, you tell her Thor."

The demigod smiles, "It is rather adorable. May we keep the domesticated beast of midgard, Master of Metal?"

The billionaire freezes, eyes wide in shock as he tries to persuade his friend otherwise;

"We can't _keep it, _do you have 'domesticated pets' in Asgard?"

Thor shakes his head, "We do not."

"There you go."

"But I would enjoy having one if father would permit."

He sighs, she chimes in, "Three against one Tony!"

He shrugs, "I got news for you, if Bruce says 'no' that thing is out of here."

Pepper bites her lip, spotting the red-haired assassin as she pins herself to the wall. She pants out of fear as the dog goes charging after her. She breathes heavy, eyes wide;

"What is that thing! And why is it on me!"

Barton laughs, whistling to get his attention, "Don't be stupid, it's a dog Nat. Pep says we're keeping him."

Tony opens his mouth, cut off by Natasha who leans forward, "That's not a dog! That's a Jaguar!"

He chuckles, "Will you relax! What? You think it's going to eat you?"

She wrinkles her face, "He's cute, but why do we have to own it?!"

Stark smirks, nudging his CEO, "My sentiments exactly."

Steve Rogers enters with a puss on his face, already angered from who knows what;

"Stark! You mind explaining to me what sort of a joke you tried to pull up there?"

He snickers, "Why? You didn't laugh?"

Steve sighs, tugging on the bottom of his t-shirt;

"No, I didn't think it was funny at all."

Clint balances a ball on the edge of the nose of the animal, pointing to it as he addresses Steve, "Is this?"

Natasha crosses her arms, "No! It's not! He's too big and goofy! Hey, like you Clint. That's why you get along so well."

Barton smiles, tossing the ball across the floor, "You think he likes me?"

The dog looses interest, sniffing the newest addition. Steve glances down at his feet, stroking over his head, "When did we get a dog?"

Pepper smiles, "Today. You like him Steve?"

He smirks, "I do. What is he?"

"Part golden retriever and part Labrador."

Natasha pulls on her cheeks, plopping on the coach as she whines, "Why does he have to be so big..."

Clint smirks, parking on the opposite end of the sofa, "Come on Nat, you love him."

Rogers stands back upright, "I like him. What's his name?"

She shrugs, "Don't know yet. I figured I's let you guys decide."

Natasha chuckles, "I vote 'Jaguar'."

Clint chimes in, "We should name it '_Clinton'_."

Bruce Banner enters the room, slipping a pair of glasses in his front pocket as the dog goes running up to him. Bruce has a smirk over his face, kneeling to his level immidiatly. He runs a gentle hand over his back, scratching behind his ears.

Tony whines, "Oh, no! Come on Brucey! Isn't he going to be a problem for you?"

The doctor shrugs, "We're keeping him?"

Pepper smiles, "Can we?"

Barton looks over his shoulder, pleading, "Come on Doc, you love dogs."

He smiles, "I do actually. Had one in Colombia." The half-lab jumps up to lick his cheek, as he rubs over his neck.

Stark shakes his head, mumbling under his breath, "You've got to be kidding. What if he starts barking or growling? He'll startle you, you'll freak out, and then what?!"

His friend gives him a sarcastic look, still sitting on his heels, "That's not going to happen, trust me."

Pepper rubs it into her boss's face when she questions the physicist, "Aww, Doc he likes you. You miss your dog?"

He smirks watching his tail wag, "Yes. He was good company."

The archer chimes in, "Probably a good form of therapy too..."

Natasha throws her head back on the coach finishing his sentence, "...And we all know Bruce needs therapy. Just make sure the hulk doesn't crush the animal."

He narrows his focus, "Thanks for your confidence in me Miss Romanoff."

She smirks, "I've said worse."

Pepper tilts her head back at Tony, "You're officially outnumbered."

Clint points his thumb to the door, "Let us keep the dog, or we'll throw Stark out the door."

"Well...I think it's a good idea- Keeping the dog! Not throwing Tony out the door. Although..." Steve crosses his arms, smirking as he lowers his head for politeness."

Tony widens his stare as he gives in, "Fine! We'll keep the '_domesticated beast of Midgard'. _Just don't let it near my robots, those things are still my first love."

Thor smiles watching Pepper clap her hands as she plants a kiss on the iron man, "Thanks Tony!"

He narrows his focus, "Don't push it Potts!"


	2. Good Boy

**_A/N:_**_I am so happy you guys are reading it and liking it so far! _

_Big thanks to **Special Agent Ali**, **Angelic**, **Guest**, and **Kimbee** for reviewing! :) The next chapter will reveal the name of the 'beast of midgard,' I'm open for suggestions, (and **Kimbee** gave some awesome ones...Thank you!)_

* * *

_**He's A Good Boy** _

* * *

Clint gives a whistle, tapping his bed to see if is new buddy would jump up next to him. The retriever mix just tilts his head, ears pulling back as he whispers. Barton drops his head on the mattress;

"Come on buddy! Come on! You can do it!"

The dog gives a yawn, scratching his right ear before he gives a bark. Clint shrugs, dropping the issue for the night. His eyes flicker open when he barks for a second time, paw nudging the mattress as he begs for Barton's attention.

The archer rolls over, reaching over to rub his head, "What? What do you want?"

The dog whimpers as he tilts his head. He snickers, "Do you still want to play?"

_-Woof._

Natasha clutches her collarbone when she hears his bark, dropping her arms as she circles to the opposite end of his room;

"Clint, where's my-"

_-Woof!_

She rolls her eyes, inviting herself into his drawers, "Come on Clint make him stop barking."

Barton rolls over onto his back, "He's got a lot to say."

"Tell him to save it for tomorrow."

"What were you looking for?"

She shrugs, holding up her cell-phone charger, "I found it."

Clint tries not to laugh when Natasha spots the dog, upper body down as he wags his tail, paws slamming at her feet in an attempt to play. She reaches down to give him a quick pat;

"Go sit!"

He barks shamelessly, tongue hanging from his open mouth.

She rolls her eyes, "Sit!"

"Be nice Nat, he's a good dog."

The dog pounces, jumping back towards the door before he whips his head around to chase his tail. Natasha takes a step forward gently nudging the dog from her way;

"Pup, you're cute but you're in my way."

Barton whistles in an attempt to get the dog's attention, clapping his hands as he sits up straighter. The pooch ignores him, bolting off in the opposite direction. Romanov slams her body against the wall to stay out of his way, closing the door after she gives a sarcastic smile;

"Would be nice if you taught it basic 'come, sit, stay' commands as opposed to tricks!"

He smirks returning her sarcasm, "Goodnight Natalia!"

* * *

Bruce was wide awake at 2 in the morning, sitting up against his headboard as he read up on some new discovery. He's slightly startled when his door cracks open, light tapping echoing against his floor. He smirks when he looks over the frame of his glasses at a wide-eyed puppy, tail wagging with a bone in his mouth.

The doctor removes his lenses, making eye contact with the dog as he tilts his head, tapping his paw over the mattress.

"What's the matter?"

He whimpers, tail pounding against the floor as his nails scratch on the comforter. Bruce sits up, still in his clothes from the day as he tosses his book on the night stand. He slips off the bed, sitting back on his heels. The puppy barely gives him a chance to sit on the floor before dropping his bone and attacking him, tongue sliding over his cheek before he gives a sharp playful bark.

Dr. Banner rubs over his head and ears, "_Shh_, easy boy. What do you want?"

He lifts his paw to his face, making little noises. He gives a little sneeze before tapping the bed a second time. His eyes shift back towards the physician as if to ask for permission. Bruce nods coming back up to his feet, "Go ahead, jump."

The animal accepts his offer, scooping up his bone before he makes himself comfortable on the queen bed. Bruce just shakes his head climbing back onto a space that used to only belong to him. It _was_ too big for him anyway and Stark refused to give him anything smaller, so he figured he might as well let the dog make himself comfortable.

The puppy shifts his head to Banner's rib cage, nuzzling up close before he gives a content sigh.

He brushes over his head, scratching that little spot behind his short floppy ears. He wasn't aware of just how much he missed his four-legged companion until he spotted those big eyes;

"You're a good boy."

* * *

"Morning sleepy head!' Tony looks up from his screen, eyes roving between the physician and the dog at his side, 'Um, no dogs allowed in the lab Doc."

Bruce gives him a look, glancing at the animal whose already found a spot to curl up;

"He's not going to bother you."

Stark swings on his stool, fingers taping a loose pen against his palm, "If he goes after my AI's, he's out of here. JARVIS! Can I get a readings on equipment 47?"

Pepper gives a tap on the door, blue eyes focused on the animal in the corner, "Aw, I was looking for the little angel. Did you feed him Tony?"

The billionaire shrugs, "Feed him what? _I_ didn't even eat yet!"

She rolls her eyes, "Steve is making breakfast."

He snickers, nudging Banner before he makes that insulting remark;

"Steve? Rogers? JARVIS, get a picture for me?"

Potts comes to her knees, running a gentle hand over the animal, "You couldn't give him something Tony?"

She scratches her nails over his pink tummy as he rolls over. His front paws stretch sleepily, enjoying Pepper's little rub down.

Thor would rarely head for the lab, but today he made a point to linger. With a coffee cup in his hand he tilts his head at the dog,

"The beast of midgard is nocturnal?"

Pepper snickers, "No, dogs just sleep whenever they feel like it."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Thor, I'll give you $50 if you feed the 'beast'."

The CEO of Stark industries narrows her focus, brushing her hair over her shoulder. She sighs, giving her boss an evil glare;

"_I'll _feed the dog since you're too lazy."

He gets defensive, standing up to set up something on another screen, "I'm not lazy! I just like things done for me!"

The dog perks up, once Pepper leaves, nosey and heading after the grouchy man who tends to ignore him. His tail is wagging, slapping into a laptop.

Bruce tries to remain calm, lock falling over his forehead as he catches it from falling. He replaces it, glancing over his shoulder to see if anyone took note of the accident. Thor just shrugs, ready to open his mouth until Bruce gives him a motion to stay quiet.

The Asgardian widens his eyes pointing back in the lab. The physicist takes the hint, catching a second machine from falling to the tile.

Tony whips his head around, eyes catching his friend in the act. He snickers "Getting clumsy on me Banner?"

He smirks nervously.

The dog barks from under the table, whimpering through a cry as he tugs on his paw. Thor points underneath the table, eyes wide and nervous, "Um, my friends, the beast appears to be tangled in a web of your technology."

Stark glances underneath the table, gasping as he stands back up, "Oh, beautiful! If that thing pulls the plug my work is gone!"

Bruce gets on his knees trying to stay calm, "Alright, don't panic!"

He holds his paw, ignoring the defensive growling and attempt to pull away. Bruce carefully untangled the dog, frustrated by his lack of help. He hits his head before clenching his teeth;

"Thanks for the help Tony."

Stark crosses his arms with a smile on his face, still offering no assistance, "Getting angry yet?"

The dog sighs as he gives up fighting with the doctor. He's loose in a matter of seconds bolting around the room, enjoying his renewed freedom. Tony jumps on the stool, feet lifted up as the dog runs underneath.

The physician climbs out from under the table, barely able to stand up before the dog knocks him down, once again attacking with kisses.

Stark rolls his eyes, "He's going to bite you one day."

Bruce gives him a rub down, spotting the tail wagging at full speed as he barks;

"No, he wouldn't. He's a good boy."

Clint barges in without a warning, with a pencil over his ear and a pad in his hand;

"Guys! I've thought of the perfect name for the dog!"


	3. A Name

**A/N: Thanks for Reading and Reviewing everyone!**

_Special thanks to **R.U. Lisinin, special agent ali, kimbee**, and **thewickedwitchofthewest.** I really appreciate your comments. Hope the update gives you a laugh. _

_Enjoy everyone! :)_

* * *

**_What's In A Name_**

* * *

Clint picks up his pad eyeing the owner of the tower, 'Why are you looking at me like that?"

Stark widens his eyes, eventually breaking his serious expression with a fit of laughter, "It's got to be the stupidest name I've ever heard."

Barton tosses his pad onto the table, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas. And you know what, you don't even like the dog, so shut up. Doc, you like the name?"

Bruce freezes caught off guard, glasses sliding on his nose, "Uh, it's fine Clint."

The dog nuzzles into Banner's khakis, pleading for attention until Bruce complies getting down to his level for another rub down.

The assassin looks back at Tony, "See? He's easy-going. You're the only one having a fit."

Stark looks up, pointing his finger, "Thor, you like the name _'Archer'_?"

The demigod looks around the room, "I am unfamiliar with the customs of domesticating animals. Do they usual have names like that?"

Clint scratches off another name from his pad, "Well we can't just say, 'Hey dog', or 'Come here dog'."

The billionaire snickers, "Let's name him 'Stay', it would be hilarious. Clint would be yelling; _Come Stay._"

"Please don't." Bruce shakes his head, standing back up to work. The dog sighs with contentment before running from the lab with his nose in the air.

"The two verbs contradict one another, do they not? My friend, would that not lead to confusion?"

Barton sighs, "Stark's just being...Are you going to help me name the dog or not!"

Tony lifts his finger to his cheek, opening a second hologram, "No, I'm not. Go ask Pep what she thinks. It's technically hers."

"True. Bet she'll like the name Archer!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Rogers stays busy, hold hand flipping his pancakes as he fixes his batter. The captain stops, feeling a light scratching behind his knees through his comfortable sweatpants. He glances over his shoulder to see the wide-eyed mutt, hopeful for scraps.

Steve smiles, "Begging already?"

The dog tilts his head, ears pulling back with his nose in the air. Rogers steals a sliver of bacon from his pan and onto a separate napkin, "It's coming buddy, just let it cool off."

He whimpers, sliding into a gentle growl. Steve glances over his shoulder a second time;

"Don't be pesky. You have to wait."

The dog sighs, resting his head on his paws. He stays beside the current chef, still hopeful though he's much calmer now that he realizes patience is required.

Rogers, being the person he is, reaches up for a paper plate. He blows on the scrap of meat to cool it off faster, tapping it with his fingers to ensure it's safe. Turning over his own meal, he slides over to the side, setting the paper plate beside his dog bowls. The dog comes running, devouring his sliver of bacon. His tongue is over his lips, paw back on the back of Steve's knee before he can return to the stove;

"Done already?"

The dog moans, sitting at his heels with his nose in the air.

"Well, you want more bacon?"

He barks, tail pounding into the oven;

"Alright, alright. Sit boy. Sit..."

He complies, paw scratching over his knee as Steve throws another slab of meat into the pan.

"Cap, what do you think of the name 'Archer'?" Clint parks himself at the table after snagging a dish Steve originally put aside for himself.

The tall blonde gives a look around, sighing once Barton steals his breakfast;

"Um..._Archer_? Why?"

He talks with his mouth full, "Why not?"

"No, it's just. What about, _Rover, Angus, Fido_..."

Barton huffs out a laugh, "Ha! All the classics. They're over-used and old-fashioned. Here, I wrote out a few."

Steve double checks his pan before reading the pad, "How long have you been at this?"

"Since this morning,' he glances up at the red-head entering the kitchen, 'Hey Nat. Check out my list of names for the dog."

She rolls her eyes and walks past the table, grabbing an apple from Pepper's fruit basket. She parks opposite Clint, stealing the pad from Roger's grip as she reads aloud;

"_Oscar, Gremlin, Archer, Joe, Butch, Mack, Budapest?..._What is wrong with you?"

"What?! He needs a name."

"_Budapest_?' Romanov rolls her eyes, a piece of apple stuck in her cheek as she answers, 'Let's just call him _'Avenger_'."

"No! He needs a name! We have names!"

Rogers runs back to his pan, "I still say we call him _Fido_."

"Oh! Nat, you should've heard the names grandpa was coming up with for the pooch! _Rover, _and _Agnes."_

She snickers. Steve whips his head around, "No! I said _Angus_, not _Agnes_!"

"So, I'm feeling guacamole."

"Nat!"

"For lunch! Not for a name!"

Rogers reloads the dogs dish, three scraps of bacon on top of his regular kibble. He watches the dog, giving him a quick pat over the head, "What about _'Brutus'?"_

Pepper Potts enters the kitchen in a giggling fit, "_Brutus_?! Where'd you come up with a name like _Brutus_?"

"What? It's too...old-fashioned?"

Clint shrugs, "No, I kind of like it actually."

The CEo parks on the table, stealing a pancake from Steve's growing stack, "Actually, I was thinking about calling him _'Maximus_'."

Natasha covers her mouth, eyes narrowing, "You're all out of your mind."

"Wait, Pepper, do you like the name _'Archer_?'"

"_Archer?"_

"You're really pushing that one aren't you Clint?"

He nudges his partner in crime, eyes too focused on Pepper to feel Natasha push back.

Tony comes walking in from the elevator, hands moving expressively, "Steve, we got blueberries?"

Rogers covers his plate, stashing away his breakfast before it's taken from him for the third time, "I don't know ask Pepper."

_Woof!_

The group jumps, eyes focusing down at the talkative mutt. Natasha points her thumb in his direction;

"What's his problem?"

Steve offers the explanation, "He wants more bacon."

Potts holds her head, "Oh! Steve! You're feeding him human food?!"

He shrugs, "I'm sorry Miss Potts."

Barton tears a piece of his pancake, whistling to capture the dogs attention as he offers him a sliver.

Romanov rolls her eyes, "He just had bacon Clint, he's not going to want a pancake."

"Sure he will, because Uncle Clint feeds him from the table."

Natasha pulls back when he places his front paws on her lap, "Get off of me you big goof!"

Pepper squeals when she realizes what the assassin is doing, "Barton! Please, I don't think he should have table food."

"Why not?"

"Because then he'll beg from us."

Natasha lifts her hands up in surrender, "Sit! Sit down! Sit! CLINT!"

Barton gives a whistle leading the dog into the living room as he bolts around the corner. Clint tosses a ball in the air before hurling it across the room.

Tony points his finger sternly, "No! No fetch in the house! He's too big for that."

Romanov brushes off her leggings mumbling under her breath before she clarifies, "Take him outside Clint. He's got too much energy."

Pepper smiles, "Oh! Barton I left his leash out on the coat hanger. You can walk him if you want."

The assassin smiles, "Cool. Then I guess I'll take 'ARCHER' for a walk."

She crosses her knees, "Well, can we talk about the name?"

He sighs, "Fine! We'll talk about it. Can _'Archer' _be his middle name?"

"We'll talk."

Steve takes a bite from his pancake, shaking his head, "Coulson would've liked that dog."

"He would've. I can see Phil playing with the little guy,' Pepper widens her stare, 'Guys, we should name him _Phil _in honor of Coulson."

Natasha lifts her eyes, "Name, _a dog _after him..."

"Yes! I mean, after all that mutt is a part of the family now, he's bound to go on missions with you guys if circumstances allow..."

Clint glances over his shoulder fastening the leash and collar, "So, _Archer Philip Avenger_?"

Natasha shrugs, "Well, _Avenger_ can be his cover-name."

Stark makes a face, "I thought you didn't want this thing?"

"Shut up."

Pepper nods, "Okay Clint, doesn't flow very well but that's okay. Poor guy's dying to name it after himself."

Tony gives a nod, "I think _Brutus Maximus _sounds more sophisticated..."

"Oh shut up! You don't have a say!' Barton snaps from the living room, 'And Bruce likes the name '_Archer'_ too."

"And Thor?" Pepper double checks, face expressing pure seriousness.

Stark shrugs his shoulders, stuffing his face with his new-found blueberries, "You act like this is such a big deal."

"It is! Now hush!"

Clint nods, "Thor doesn't care."

"Okay, I'll get him a name tag then."

Tony cuts off his CEO, "Well, I can make one."

Steve widens his stare, "You would do that?"

Pepper chimes in, "For the dog you don't want?"

"Yeah...it's just a name tag. It's not like I'm the one taking him for a walk or, feeding him bacon for breakfast!"


	4. Favorites

**_A/N: _Just wanted to thank everyone whose reading, following, favorited, and reviewed. It means so much to me!**

**Kimbee: Yes my friend. Archer Philip is an Avenger, so of course he must be involved in some fights. ;) **

* * *

_**Even Dog's Have Their Favorites**_

* * *

"What's wrong baby? Was Tony mean to you?"

Pepper clutches her clipboard into her chest as Archer circles around her frame. His tail was wagging, but his whimpering was starting to worry her. She swings her ponytail over her shoulder, hand reaching down to scratch under his chin;

"What's the matter Archer? Whose a good boy?"

Stark makes a face, toying with a hologram, "Why do you blame me for his problems? Maybe _Clint_ was too rough with him."

She makes a face, "Barton is great with the animal."

Thor smirks from the sidelines, politely interjecting like a student in a classroom, "It appears he is performing the instinct ritual of herding on Lady Potts."

Tony gives him a sarcastic stare, eyebrows lowered and pinched in the middle, "_Herding? _Seriously?"

Pepper lifts a shoulder, "Don't knock it. He may be onto something, then again aren't retrievers part of the sporting group?"

"Meaning..."

Thor chimes in, "I've researched it. Pardon me for interjecting, but the 'sporting' symbolizes hunting and various field activities. I believe those dogs do well in water and woods."

"Well then, let's release the _'beast of midgard' _back into the woods where he can reconnect with his roots!"

Pepper rolls her eyes, taking a step out of Archer's herding circle and over towards the computers. The dog sits back, nose in the air as he howls, crying over his 'mommy's' abandonment. Miss Potts sticks out her bottom lip as she kneels to his level, sitting back on her heels;

"What's the matter baby? Come here Archer."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Now what?"

She sighs, rubbing his face and neck, "He looks sad."

Stark glances over his girlfriend's shoulder, curious and a little concerned, "What do you mean 'sad', he's always happy."

She studies her pet, checking his ears and eyes, "I don't know. He stopped wagging his tail. Anyway, I need you to call Fury back. He said there was an emergency he needs you guys to attend to."

Tony reaches for his phone, "Well for an 'emergency' he's certainly not-"

She snaps over her shoulder, "Just shut up and call him!"

"Okay! Okay! Listen, I've almost finished Archer's little dog tag. Now do you want one 'L' in Philip or two?

Pepper opens her mouth to wrinkle up her face, "One, duh!"

"Don't get excited! Wait until you see what I've created for the little beast."

Thor glances over his shoulder when the phone starts ringing, eyes shifting to see who was responsible for answering the call;

"Forgive me for stating the obvious, but shall I be the one to answer the incoming call?"

Pepper nods, struggling to stand back up on her heels without stepping on Archer, "Do you mind?"

He nods, "I shall be happy to assist. But, how do you respond to the ringing?"

Tony reaches over to answer the phone, "_Hello!- Yes Fury, I was just about to call.- No.- Why?- Fine! I'll tell them.- Yeah, whatever.- No.- I meant yes!- Goodbye!"_

Potts gives a wide-eyed expression, tugging on her simple gray dress, "Well?"

He glances at Thor, "We've got to run. Fury's picking us up in 15 minutes for an assignment. Can you tell the others to suit up?"

He shifts his glance to Pepper, "It's an emergency. It shouldn't take too long. We'll be back by tomorrow."

She shrugs, "Whatever. At least Archer will keep me company."

Tony snickers, waving his finger as he stands up from his work bench, "Don't get used to it. This dog-collar and tag, is going to give him the ability to attack aliens if he wanted to."

Her eyes widen, "Oh, so the dog can come but not me..."

"Well, I guess you can tag along, but Archer's a part of the team. You're more like, 'team support.'"

She snickers, "Not cool Mr. Stark!"

"Look, if we're going to keep this thing, he might as well have some useful talent."

* * *

Pepper stayed at the table, occasionally glancing up at the clock or the telephone in the hopes that Tony would call. She always told him to text her when they reached their destination, especially since she often watched the battle on the news coverage.

This 'business trip' was different for Pepper, amusing herself with Archer to erase those lonely feelings. Still, the mutt didn't feel the same way, tail down as he sniffed around the tower, huddling close to Pepper for a good length of time before venturing off. She puts down her tablet, eyes shifting to the television as the battle is about to start;

"What's wrong Archer?"

He traipse into the hallway, tail low as he caries his ball. She rolls her eyes, wishing he would have stayed in the common room. The CEO makes sure to carry her phone, double and triple checking to ensure that it is on and accessable.

The dog moans, heading straight for Barton's room. She lowers her eyebrows;

"Oh, no honey, Clint's not home."

He huffs out a sigh appearing to understand her. Archer drops his ball outside the door, moaning a second time. She shakes her head;

"No baby,' she opens the door to the empty room,'See? No Clint."

the puppy gives a heavy sigh, sniffing through the hallway and up the stairs to Roger's room, scratching on the door. Pepper shakes her head;

"No, Steve's not home either." She opens the door, just in case he feels a need to look for himself. The retriever takes a step over to Thor's room, barking outside his door. Pepper rolls her eyes;

"No Archer, nobody is home. Just me. They'll be back soon, I promise."

He tilts his head, nose in the air as he heads up the next flight of stairs. The CEO removes her shoes, running barefoot after the animal. He sniffs at Natasha's door, pushing it open for himself. He takes a run around the room, quick to head back out into the hallway.

Pepper is one step behind him, closing Romanov's door to avoid suspicion. The assassin was very picky about keeping her door locked. It must have been some emergency since none of the occupants of Stark Tower made an attempt to lock their doors.

Archer Phillip heads for Banner's room, paw up and scratching at the door. He cries when Pepper's not fast enough at opening the door for him to see;

"I'm sorry buddy, they'll be home soon I promise."

The dog wastes little time in tucking his tail, jumping on the bed to sniff for himself. He cries, ears pulled back as he looks at Pepper. She sighs, parking at the edge of Bruce's bed. When she runs her hands over his head, he moves, crying as he into Banner's pillow.

Pepper tilts her head, running her fingers over his fur, "Oh honey, don't cry."

His high pitched whimpering rings in her ears as she rubs him down, debating on caring the possibly 70 pound dog into her room;

"We can't stay in here Archer. You wanna go to bed? You want to sleep in my room baby?"

She talks like he'll understand, brushing over his body as he cries. Pepper reaches for a bone he previously left on the doctor's bed, but Archer gives her a look, as if to say; 'Put that back!'

She widens her stare, replacing it right where she found it. He lays his head back down, breathing an exasperated sigh. Pepper stands up, clapping her hands as she tries to get him off of the bed;

"Come on Archer! Come on my good boy!"

He just stares at her, refusing to move.

Pepper whistles the way Clint does, snapping her fingers as she takes a step back;

"Come on!"

He lifts his paw over his nose, hiding his face in the bed.

"Archer! Be good. You're not listening. Come."

She sighs when he sighs, throwing her hands over her hips;

"You want a treat? Oooh, I have bacon downstairs!"

He shifts his head away from her, looking far from amused. Potts stands up straighter, debating on leaving him alone for the night. She'd just have to move him before Bruce got home even though he probably wouldn't mind. Pepper takes a step back out into the hallway and down the stairs, maybe he'd follow her eventually.

She parks on the sofa, remote in her hand as she watches the battle. Her eyes are wide and nervous, the way they come close to being smashed in a tumbling building.

It's another two hours before she finally feels tired, curling up into a ball on the edge of the coach. There's a little whimper at her side, paw reaching up to hit her knee.

Pepper covers her face in disbelief when she realizes he's dragged Banner's pillow with him. She gives him a look, "Archer Philip!"

He looks down, ashamed by the tone in her voice. He cries, looking for her approval.

"Baby, I know you miss them but you can't...ugh. Come up here."

He obeys, corner of the pillow in his mouth as he parks beside her. She looks it over, knowing she needs to buy another one before tomorrow night;

"Look, now mommy has to go out shopping tomorrow."

She lays it down next to her so he can nuzzle into it, breathing in the light cologne that now lingers over the coach and Pepper. She really can't blame him for doing something like that when Potts herself has already wrapped her body in one of Tony's jackets...just for comfort sake. It's a habit, just to convince some part of the brain that your loved one is closer then they really are. And she figures he's got a right to feel the same way.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pepper! Your pooch left a ball in my room." Clint snickers as he tosses it back towards a very different puppy, tail wagging as he runs around the tower.

She smirks, "He ran in every single room while you were gone. Sorry Natasha."

The assassin widens her stare, "You mean he missed me?"

She nods, "He loves you guys."

Bruce chuckles when the dog attacks him, tail wagging twice as fast when he kneels to his level.

Thor smirks;

"I did indeed miss the beast of midgard. It is quite dull without their species."

Pepper jumps when Tony yells from his room, beyond angry;

"Pepper! _Your _dog left a 'present' in my side of the room and I am NOT cleaning that up!"


	5. Spoiled

**A/N: ****Big Thank you to kimbee, Avengerscrazygal, and Katherine41319 for reading and reviewing! You guys are awesome! :)**

* * *

_**Spoiled**_

* * *

Clint was exhausted by the time he came back from the run, restraining the dog as much as possible so that he could take the leash from off him;

"Will you hold still you crazy pooch! How can you have this much energy!?"

Thor glances up from the coach, holding his head as he flipped through the television channels;

"Where did you take the beast of midgard?"

Clint plops on the other end of the sofa, watching the dog run around the room, "To the dog park. I thought he burned off all this energy already, but he won't stop running!"

"Does he always dash about the room like a gleeful cheetah?"

Barton lifts an eyebrow, "_Gleeful cheetah..._"

"They are not fast? I was under speculation that the certain breed of cat is the fasted of all beasts. Is that not true?"

"No no, it's...true. Dog's are supposed to get worn out. I'm exhausted right now and he's bolting around like a pony...Archer!"

The dog releases his hold on the table-cloth slowly walking back towards the coach with a guilty expression. Clint gives him a look;

"What are you doing?!"

He pouts, whimpering at the discipline. Barton reaches over to pet his neck;

"Behave."

Natasha carefully steps into the room circling around the dog to get to the kitchen;

"Is Pepper cooking today?"

Clint yawns a second time, letting Archer step over his feet as he runs to Natasha, "I don't know."

Romanoff looks down at the pooch, opening a banana for herself. He whimpers, sitting at her feet as he wags his tail. She snaps her fingers, remaining firm;

"No!"

His ears pull back, tail frozen in his wagging. She points to the ground;

"Down."

He tilts his head. She repeats herself, giggling at his manuever, "No, down."

His mouth opens when she laughs, barking at her in a playful manner;

"No Archer, down."

_-Woof!_

She goes to her knees, pulling his collar to the ground. He eventually complies, sighing as he lays his hands on his paws. She waits a minute before softening her tone;

"Good dog." Natasha takes a small piece of her fruit, laying on the ground in front of his nose.

Barton coughs sarcastically, "I know you're not feeding him."

She scoffs, "Why would I do that?"

Archer scoops up his snack, rolling over to demand a belly rub. She rolls her eyes, tossing her empty peal into the trash can before standing up and heading for the coach. He barks when she walks away. Romanoff looks over her shoulder at the dog, slowly walking towards her with his tail wagging;

"What? What do you want now?"

He lifts a paw, scratching at her leg. Barton smirks sarcastically, "Aww, he wants you to play with him Nat."

She sighs, gently tapping his head, "There, you happy?"

He barks storming off for his tennis ball that Clint succeeded in hurling across the room.

* * *

Pepper smiles towards Dr. Banner as she pulls up her hair into a messy bun;

"What are you reading doc."

He returns her smile, comfortably parked at the table with his glasses on and his book open;

"Nothing life-changing. Just commonly misunderstood scientific expressions. Mostly physics."

She nods, trying to appear interested as she opens her cleaning closet, "Sounds interesting."

He shrugs, reaching down to pet the dog asleep underneath his chair;

"Um...I guess."

Pepper glances over to the broom, shrugging in discontent with her collection of supplies;

"Bruce, next time you run out can you pick up another can of pine sol for me?"

She knew he enjoyed running out to the stores for her, at least most of the time, when he wasn't busy working in the lab. It made him feel needed, useful, and half-way normal.

He nods, "Sure. Anything else?"

She shakes her head, picking up her dustpan, "No, that's it. Oh! And dog food for Archer. Thanks."

"No problem."

The animal hears his name, head lifting up to look at Pepper. Banner brushes over his head, scratching behind his ears until he settles back down.

Potts closes her closet, sweeping up behind the counters first. She takes her time, trailing around the kitchen until she gets to the table.

Archer's head seems to pop right up, scrambling to his feet. He nuzzles into Bruce's side, tail tucked between his legs. The doctor gives him a look, reaching down to pet him;

"What's the matter, you okay Archer?"

Pepper narrows her focus, eyebrows lowered, "What happened?"

He growls, teeth showing with his big eyes focused on the broom. Bruce drops his book, turning to investigate the dog;

"It's just Pepper. What are you growling for?"

She tilts her head hiding the broom behind her back to see if it makes a difference. He stops growling, hiding his face in Banner's leg. He cries, circling around to the other side before his paw scratches on his khakis. Bruce reaches down to brush him, kneeling down to his level.

Pepper shrugs, "I guess he doesn't like the broom. Funny, because he's fine with the vacuum."

The physicist brushes his ears with his fingers, studying that look in his eyes of pure discontent;

"Pepper, can you put it away for a second?"

She nods tossing it into her closet, "Does it make a difference?"

Archer nuzzles into Banner's body, pushing against him as he cries. Pepper pouts her lower lip;

"Great I scared him. Probably hates me now."

Bruce shrugs, "Call him."

She gets on her knees, clapping her hands, "Come here Archer, come here angel baby."

He barely gives her a look, circling his body around before attempting to climb onto Banner's lap. Bruce catches a glimpse under his arm and chest;

"Think I got your problem Pepper."

He lets him go, running his hand down the animal to calm him down. Potts takes a step forward;

"Is he going to lunge at me?"

"No, just come here."

He waits until the dog relaxes, rolling him over to his back while he rubs Archer's belly. Pepper kneels down beside him, running her fingers over his muzzle;

"You okay baby?"

The lab licks her hand, eyes returning to their normal size. Bruce points discreetly to a subtle mark on his chest and underarm;

"See his scars? The poor dog was probably abused."

"Oh no!', Pepper gasps, eyebrows lifted, 'Not my poor little Archer!"

He points to more scars he's only recently become aware of, "Look, they're down his belly too."

"You sure it's from abuse?"

He scoffs for a number of reasons. Of course humans and animals were different, but hiding, _'growling'_, covered with scars and struggling with negative memories? That hit home;

"I'm positive."

Pepper frowns, scratching over the spots she knows he likes, "My poor little angel! I wish there was a way to find out where he came from."

Bruce shrugs, removing his glasses;

"Got him in a shelter?"

She nods.

"And they gave him to you without any paperwork?"

"None."

"Poor fella." He shakes his head, scratching behind Archer's ears.

Pepper smirks, "That's it. I'm making bacon for my baby. I think he deserves a nice home cooked meal."

Archer stays where he is, resting his head over Banner's knee. His tail starts to wag, sighing in contentment. Bruce whispers, resting his head on the chair next to him;

"You're a good boy."

Steve steps into the kitchen eyes widening when he sees the CEO digging into a pound of bacon 4:00 in the afternoon;

"You okay ma'am?"

She smirks, "Hi Steve.-Oh, haha!- No this is for Archer."

He returns her smile, "Oh, okay. I was getting a little concerned."

"You're funny. Want to give me his dish?"

Rogers complies, helping Pepper toss a good helping of meat into his bowl. Steve looked about ready to puke over the amount Miss Potts was ready to serve the animal.

* * *

"Oh! Steve, watch this."

Tony opens a keypad, spiraling his finger around in a constant circle. Archer whimpers uncomfortably as the new collar permits him to hover off the ground. His metal vest complete with a hook for a dog leash.

Rogers drops his mouth open, utterly horrified;

"Stark! Put him down!"

Tony complies, frowning at the reprimand. Steve runs a hand through his short blonde hair;

"He's a dog! What are you doing to him?"

"What? Don't you think the dog is allowed to have some fun-"

"It's not fun for him! It's GOT to be uncomfortable and Archer looks terrified!"

Tony looks down at the dog, tail wagging, tongue hanging out the side of his mouth;

"Looks happy to me."

Rogers gives a very serious eye roll, reaching over to pat the dog on the head.

Pepper comes walking into the lab, kneeling to the floor with a large treat;

"Where's my dog- Oh there you are. Come here honey, come here baby! Not you Tony!"

He frowns, shrugging his shoulders before waving her off. _Great! I've been replaced by a dog!;_ "What do you think of his dog vest?"

She clenches her teeth, "Get it off of him right now."

"Why?!"

"I don't want him to get hurt! It's got to be uncomfortable!"

Steve nods in agreement, "That's what I told him ma'am."

"Get it off of him Mr. Stark."

He sighs, "Okay okay, get over here dog."

The pooch looks over his shoulder, biting at his back to cure an itch. Tony rolls his eyes attempting a second time;

"Dog..."

Pepper crosses her arms after standing back up on her feet, "Call him by his name. Do I call you by your name or do I say 'Come here human!'"

He thinks for a moment, "Depends on your mood."

She rolls her eyes, "Did you make him dog tag? A real dog tag?"

"OH, I made him a dog tag. You got to look at this thing; It's got all the necessities, rabies vaccine, name, number, your name, contact info etc. AND it's complete with a microchip so you can track his whereabouts. The laser on the tag shoots in stun when he's in danger and picks up on the level of his fear and emotions. When he's hungry, it makes a beeping noise two times in a row. If he's thirsty it beeps once. Also if he tries to leave another 'present' in my room the alarm goes off and squirts bitter apple in his face-"

"Tony!"

"What? I set up JARVIS to alert me if that happens. Right JARVIS?"

The AI replies through the wall, "You did sir."

He looks back at Pepper, "AND, his collar has the ability to read and pick up the simplist parts of the canine mind. On my readout, I can tell you if he's depressed, excited, happy, content, lazy or just feels like being a pest. If he's standing by his water or food bowl and the collar beeps, I have it set so that it will automatically pour into his dish."

She cuts him off, "So basically the collar can do everything but make him talk?"

"Oh, I'm working on that."

She sighs sarcastically, "Beautiful. Get you get that metal jacket off my baby?"


	6. To Fight

**A/N: Big Thank you to all who are reading, favorited, following, and reviewed (Kimbee)! :D**

**Oh brother! It's been so long! I missed everyone! Hope you guys are doing well and enjoying summer! **

* * *

**_To Fight, Or Not To Fight_**

* * *

"So, I was thinking of taking Archer with us."

Pepper freezes, fork half inside her mouth before her eyes widen. there's a quick awkward silence at the table as Barton figits in his seat waiting for an answer;

"Okay, you guys are acting like I just said 'Loki walked in the door'."

Natasha blinks a few times, mouth contorted as her tongue swirls over her upper teeth;

"Wait, you want to bring the dog?"

He nods, looking around for support, "Yes, that's what I said."

Tony breaks into laughter, dropping his fork in the process;

"Clint you've got to be kidding!"

"No, I'm not kidding. It's just a simple mission and I think-"

Rogers chimes in, "No Clint. Archer belongs with Pepper. Someone's got to keep her company while we're gone."

Barton sits up straighter, "But that's the thing! Pepper's coming on this one."

Potts widens her eyes, finally able to chew on her food before she freezes a second time;

"I am?"

Tony's cheeks flush a vibrant red, moving his knees over to avoid hitting Clint under the table;

"Yeah, I was going to tell you but somebody around here's got a big mouth!"

Thor speaks up, sensing the tension that lingered the room. He had just polished off his third course, searching the table for more;

"Actually Arrow Man, I think that bringing the animal companion is a good suggestion. It would be interesting to watch him participate in our initiative."

Bruce had his hand under the dog's chin, having already fed the dog almost everything that was on his plate. His brown eyes widen as if he just joined the conversation;

"Guys, there's still a big problem as far as safety is concerned-"

"No, no problem! Archer's got a suit Tony made him."

Stark narrows his focus, "You've just got an answer for everything don't you?!"

Pepper tugs on his shirt, "Tony, I don't think I'm ready for this myself let alone dragging my dog along."

Natasha holds her head mumbling just loud enough for Steve to hear her;

"I'm not going anywhere with that canine."

Banner nervously pets the dog to stop him from begging;

"Guys...?"

Tony's voice gets louder, "I was going to tell you if you let me finish-"

Pepper gets sarcastic, crossing her arms to add to the noise;

"No! You don't tell me anything!"

Clint holds his head, "It's not that big of a deal Steve!"

"Yes it is! We haven't even asked Fury yet!"

The red-head nudges Banner to quickly alert him of her intentions so he wouldn't explode. The noise level was starting to bother Natasha, causing her to empty her bullets before firing an empty shot towards the ceiling;

"SHUT UP!"

The animal ducks under Bruce's chair, ears pulled back and whimpering out of fear. The doctor pets his head, urging him to calm down while he himself takes a few relaxing breathes.

Tony tugs on his top, glaring at the archer and his silly ideas. Rogers holds his head taking charge of the conversation;

"Now, can we all discuss this like grown, responsible adults?"

Stark huffs out a laugh, "You lost me at _'responsible_.'"

The CEO of Stark industries gives him a solid jab in his side;

"You shut up."

Steve sighs, "Ma'am, Stark, please. Now, Miss Potts, is there something you wanted to say about the mission?"

She nods, "Yes. I was not told that I was going to be a part of it."

"Okay. Um, I think Barton has the sheets on what's involved. Why don't you look it over and let us know by tonight so that we can tell Fury. You're completely safe if you decide to come along."

"I'm sure. Thank you Steve."

Tony shakes his head at his girl, before giving Rogers that evil stare down. The captain glances to his side, addressing the next person in the small circle;

"Alright, Banner, you had something to say?"

He smirks nervously, "Yea, um, Clint, you sort of forgot about the other guy. I don't think he should be around Archer."

Barton's mouth contorts to the side, hand over the side of his face as he thinks for a moment;

"Well, remember that one mission? When you- he, started playing with that kitten? I really don't think he would hurt the dog."

He shrugs, "Of course, he wouldn't do it intentionally, but-"

"I'm not worried Bruce, really. That dog loves you."

Banner scoffs, "Clearly he doesn't know me very well."

"Look, I'm sure it'll be fine. I've always got my tranquilizers on me, and Archer's got awesome reflexes anyways. I trust you."

Rogers nods, waving a hand at Clint;

"We'll get back to that, bringing the dog business later, Agent Romanov? Any reason you fired that gun?"

She shrugs casually, reloading her bullets, "Just to shut everybody up. No reason."

"And how do you feel about Clint's suggestion?"

Her eyebrows lift, "If it makes him happy, what the hell."

"Okay, Clint, uh...Thor? You said you agreed with Clint?"

He nods, cheeks filled out like a chipmunk;

"I do."

"Alright, well...I'm not a fan of bringing the pooch only because Fury doesn't know. If we tell him before hand and he says it's okay, I'll, go along with it."

Stark throws his hands in the air, "Why?! I don't get it! I can tell JARVIS to watch that thing while we're out!"

Pepper chimes in seemingly out of nowhere;

"Tony! He's coming,' she glances at Steve, 'And so am I, regardless of what it entails. I trust you guys."

Clint smiles, eyes glowing as he looks under the table, tossing Archer a nice chunk of meat from his plate as he whispers;

"I did it buddy! You're comin' with us!"

Tony snaps, hand over his face;

"Clint! Don't feed him from the table!

Barton points innocently towards the doctor;

"He did it first."

Bruce nods, "Yes, my fault."

Pepper rolls her eyes sarcastically;

"I was wondering why your plate was uncharacteristically empty."

Stark tugs down on his cheeks, glancing under the table when he hears a gentle growl at his knees;

"Well what do you want?"

The dog tilts his head, eyeing Tony with all the cuteness he could muster. Stark cringes, ignoring his constant whimpering and begging;

"Pepper! Get your dog!"

* * *

_**A/N:**_ SO! Next Chapter starts the action! :D Hope you guys are just as excited as I am!

_Please don't foreget to review. I always read all your comments, I promise. :)_


	7. Welcome

**_A/N: Sorry it's been a while everyone. :'( Hope you enjoy the update! :)_**

**_Guest: _**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D_

**_Sympathy for the Lost Love: _**_Hope this soothes your curiosity. Enjoy. _

**_kimbee: _**_Haha, as long as Natasha doesn't shoot anyone in the process, she'll be alright. :) Hulk will be playing with a few animals in this story. He's just a big mush. _

**_Katherine41319: _**_Here's the update! Pepper will be getting into even more action in a future mission. :) Thanks for leaving your comment!_****

**_generalbanterer2013: _**_Aw! thank you so much! I'm honored._

* * *

**_Welcome To SHIELD_**

* * *

"What is _that _doing on my helicarrier?"

Barton narrows his focus, watching Archer sniff up and down Nick Fury;

"Don't be stupid, he's here to work."

His eyebrow lifts up in shock, "A dog?!"

Natasha runs off her mouth as she walks behind him, informally introducing the pet;

"Archer Philip 'Avenger'. Stark gave him a vest and dog tag so he can participate in a battle or two."

Nick's mouth is still dropped open. He tugs at the bottom of his long jacket to pry it from Archer's mouth, "Hey!"

He barks, tail wagging over his new 'toy'. Clint rolls his eyes;

"He just wants to play Fury."

The director scoffs, walking away from the dog, "Let's make one thing very clear, if this dog gets in the way or doesn't follow orders, he's out! And you keep him out of my way understood?"

Barton just smirks, whistling to get the retriever's attention;

"Come here boy! Stay with Uncle Clint."

He barks, paw up to rub over his nose. Hawkeye tries again, whistle a bit more stern;

"Archer, come."

The puppy complies, tail wagging as he playfully runs into Barton's arms. His mouth forms an 'o', eyes closing as he tries to mimic a noise off the carrier. Clint laughs remembering the computer that sort of makes that sound;

"Good boy Archer. Do it again."

Pepper rolls her eyes as she walks by, patting the dog on his head before storming over to Fury;

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you exactly what I'm going to do on this mission? I'm not cut out for anything other than secretarial work. Virgina Potts does accounting not combat!"

Natasha laughs audibly, leaning over the balcony of the bridge;

"Come on Pepper, don't you want to kick butt?"

Potts gives her a look and then back at Fury, "No! I don't!"

The director keeps his focus on a screen;

"Miss Potts, I brought you onboard for empathetic purposes. I'm going to ask you to help care for casualties. We're short-staffed in medical."

She smirks breathing a sigh of relief, "Oh. Tony made it sound like I was going to fly around shooting people. I wasn't going to do that."

"Of course if the need arises for an extra hand on the field I'm going to ask you to throw on one of Stark's suits and dual it out. Excuse me, I have something to take care of."

She freezes, eyes wide as she panics, "Oh..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"And where is 'Archer' going to be?"

Clint rolls his eyes at Tony's question, "Duh! With the archer of course!"

Natasha shrugs, "Better him then me."

Thor chuckles from the corner at the look on Fury's face;

"You are visibly enthralled."

Fury shakes his head at how the demigod has picked up sarcasm from being with his team;

"Oh, you have no idea."

Stark hoots raising a high-five in Thor's direction;

"Point Break! That was sharp!"

Thor just watches his hand, unsure of what to do with it. Tony sighs, dropping his arm back down to his side, "Anyway...where are we putting the Jolly Green Giant?"

Bruce let's his eyes widen from the corner, scratching Archer's ear in an attempt to refocus. The dog nestled into the side of his leg, picking up on his nervous energy.

Rogers has a blank expression when he chimes in, though obviously irritating by Stark's lack of professionalism;

"I think we should keep Barton as high up as possible with Thor to keep enemies from coming down the streets. Romanoff can keep the streets clear on a lower level with the Hulk and I-"

Natasha scoffs, arms crossed. She coughs to remain composed, "I'm sorry Rogers can I offer my two cents?"

Fury nods, "Actually Captain that's not a bad suggestion. You can take the pooch and Stark can do his thing."

"Wacha!" Tony gives a little power fist only to receive a head shake from Pepper. He freezes, shaking his head 'no' after she does, resuming his quiet stance.

Natasha runs a hand through her hair, making eye contact with Banner before opening her mouth;

"Fury! I just think you should know that I haven't worked with the hulk since the incident last fall when he-"

"He nudged her into a crumbling building." Bruce chimes in, scratching at Archer's ear a bit more fervently.

Fury shakes his head, "It was a misunderstanding, and you were forced to change which makes a difference on how _he _acts around the team."

Stark chuckles, "I'd say so."

Clint makes a face, "That's, not exactly going to help her overcome her fear."

Her head snaps, green orbs darted straight for Barton. He jumps at her facial expression, taking a step back in case she went charging after him. Tony covers his mouth sarcastically;

"Oh! Robin Hood, you're in the dog house tonight!"

Natasha sighs, keeping her focus on Hawkeye;

"For the record, I'm not afraid. It's just that I think I tend to put the hulk in a...very bad mood. I don't think he likes me very much."

Stark tilts his head, "That has to be, the lamest cover up I've ever heard coming from your mouth."

She growls, throwing a punch across his jaw. Steve takes a step forward to catch her from throwing another one while Pepper catches Tony from tumbling backwards;

"Proud of yourself Tony? Don't come crying to me when she gives you a black eye!"

Fury holds his head, voice raising, "Stop arguing!"

Stark clutches his cheek, "We're not _arguing_, it's just typical banter."

Archer whimpers, foot pumping when Bruce hits a ticklish spot. The doctor's eyes look vacant, cheeks turned pale ever since Natasha opened her mouth. He's hardly aware of the dog's foot and tail knocking into Fury's technology until there's a crash. Archer ducks, circling to the other side of the physicist. He hides behind his leg, nuzzling into him as he cries.

Fury rolls his eyes;

"Oh, and this is really helping me change my mind about that dog!"

Banner puts the computer upright, audibly mumbling;

"Sorry, my fault, it's my fault Fury. I've got it."

"I meant his skittish nature! You expect that thing to go out and attack aliens!?"

Rogers puts his foot down, "We should go Fury, did you hire us to work or sit here and debate."

The director nods, ready to release them. Steve leads the way, followed by Thor. Barton looks over his shoulder at the red-head while Tony and Pepper leave;

"Good luck Nat."

She growls, pushing him out the door, "You shut up!"

Bruce holds the door for Fury, addressing Archer whose still glued to the side of his pants;

"Go on boy, go get Steve."

He tilts his head, tongue handing from his mouth. He barks in reply. His human friend gives a nod;

"Good boy. Now go on, and behave."

Archer stand sup with his tail wagging, running ahead to search for Steve.

Natasha gives Bruce a stare down once he catches up. He sighs tugging the back of his neck;

"I'm sorry Natasha."

She looks over her shoulder, then back straight ahead of her. He narrows his focus, pausing in his tracks;

"Do you hate me? Because frankly I find you very hard to read and to work with."

She remains vague, wishing Clint were a little closer. He was usually better at talking about feelings then she was and Natasha would welcome the idea of having him be her voice right about now;

"No. I don't hate you Doc."

He sighs, nervous smirk over his face, "But you don't trust me."

Natasha returns his smirk, not really having so much of a problem with him as she did his other half;

"I think it's safe to assume that the feeling is mutual."

He just keeps that smirk, without saying another word.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve holds his earpiece, yelling at Stark who flies overhead;

"What did you do to this dog!?"

"What Rogers he's not helping you?"

The Captain's eyes widen;

"Are you kidding?! He's blowing up aliens left and right! There are lasers coming from his dog tag whenever he barks at one!"

"Don't worry, they won't go off on you just the enemy."

Tony chuckles, watching the battle before taking off. Sure enough Archer had his vest on, barking and biting at his attackers. The lasers were working at the exact moment the should have been and it looked as if the new addition were learning how to control these abilities and use them to his advantage. He'd lift his paw every so often, snarling when he was uncomfortable and waited for his laser to go off.

Steve gives him a pat on the head, smiling when his tail starts wagging, "You are a funny dog."

He barks, eyeing an enemy off of Rogers shoulder. He barks shooting a missile over at his potential attacker to protect Steve.

Barton eaves dropped over the conversation, clutching his ear piece;

"Guys, next time, I get Archer!"

Rogers takes a step forward, running and dodging the debris with the dog at his side;

"Stark how many missiles are in his collar?"

"572. And the laser is interminable. Neat huh?"

Clint widens is stare from on top of the roof, still conversing over the ear piece;

"You fit all that in his collar!?"

"Surprised?"

Barton fires is arrow, talking as if he's in the living room;

"Widow! You hear this?"

She growls, cringing when the hulk roars behind her;

"A little busy at the moment!"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah I will be just hang on."

Rogers head for the cornered street, letting Archer do the dirty work while he waits for Thor to arrive. The Asgardian shakes his head with a smile on his face;

"The domesticated beast serves us well."

He nods, "That he does. Stark! Have you gotten in touch with Potts?"

Tony tilts his head, "Yes. Fury wants her to stay in medical. Pity she'll miss out on all the fun."

The Captain nods, "It's better that way. Barton! You clear?"

Clint gives one last quick scan around the general area, "I don't see anything Cap, so I'm going to say 'yes'."

"Romanoff?"

She pants, sounding as if she were ready to collapse, "Yes! Yes, we're good."

Steve gives a nod, making a direct line with Fury, "We're done Sir. Take us out?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Tony had made his way to medical just to visit Pepper. Fury took advantage of the situation, urging all of them to head that way to carry out a two-fold purpose.

Stark leaped onto the table with that look on his face;

"Pep I need a nurse."

She nods sarcastically, "Oh do you Mr. Stark?"

He leans forward, eyes looking straight into hers;

"Fix me up Pep? Please?"

The CEO brushes a cotton ball over the cut on his cheek, ignoring his whinning and complaining;

"Jeez! Can you be careful? That hurts!"

She smirks, "I'm just doing my job, Mr. Stark."

He catches her hand, voice sweetening, "Pepper?"

"Hm?"

"You know what I really want in my lab?"

She rolls her eyes, dabbing a fresh cotton ball in medicine;

"Oh here we go! Some elaborate new edition to add to Stark Tower. I knew you were being all cute for a reason, you spoiled little rich boy."

He smirks, letting her touch his injury with less complaining and more smug;

"You like the cute and spoiled little rich boy."

Clint coughs sarcastically, "So Archer did good out there huh?"

Steve nods, giving the dog a pat, "He did. I was impressed."

Fury makes his way inside the room, tossing files onto a table;

"Good work everyone. I was, pleasantly surprised to see how your dog handled everything."

Tony smirks, "Me too. I guess...well. He needs a little more practice with his vest and collar."

The retriever barks, making a mad dash for Bruce as he enters the room. He kneels to give him a typical rub down while Archer licks his cheek, still damp from a shower.

Stark rolls his eyes when Bruce is knocked off balance by the animal;

"Jeez! How come I don't get that?!"

Pepper widens her stare, hand on her hip;

"Because you don't give Archer any attention that's why!"

Natasha sneaks into the room, quickly and subtly wiggling her fingers over Banner's hair before parking herself directly on Clint's lap. Bruce felt it, petting Archer as his eyes shifted up to the red-head. She didn't return his stare in any sense of the word, acting as if nothing ever happened and ready to move on. He lowers his focus back down towards the dog, accepting her brief contact as an attempt to make amends. And he was content, realizing he must've done something in today's battle to earn her forgiveness.

Barton rests his chin over Romanoff's shoulder, bright blue eyes focused on the director;

"Can we go home now?"

Natasha rests her head over his, "Seriously I'm exhausted."

Fury nods, "Yes you're dismissed."

Tony makes a devious expression, remembering how sick everyone got after the last time they tried it. He knew they'd all kill him for bringing it up, but he couldn't resist;

"Shwarma?"


	8. Under Your Skin

**_A/N: _**_Well this is just a month overdue. My sincere apologies to everyone. :'( _

_Special thanks to **kimbee **and **guest **for reading and reviewing. _

_Hope you enjoy the update everyone! :)_

* * *

**_Under Your Skin_**

* * *

"I think Archer deserves something for doing his job."

Pepper shrugs, nudging the waiter and pointing to her pooch;

"And a steak for the dog. No sauce or potatoes, just the meat."

Clint leans over, looking at the half-lab underneath the outdoor table of a nearby restaurant;

"He's so good. Doesn't even run after the pigeons."

Natasha scoffs, folding her napkin into different shapes, "Don't give him any ideas."

He snaps his fingers, whistling in an attempt to call him over. Archer refuses to move, comfortably laying down close to Banner whose hunched over to pet him. Barton just sighs sarcastically;

"I'm insulted Archer."

Natasha gives him a look, "What was that for?"

He shrugs, "Well I'm calling him and he doesn't come."

"Because he's got his own agenda. I told you to start teaching him commands."

Steve glances up when the waitress comes back, bone in her hand;

"_Shh_, I got it from the kitchen."

Rogers gives her a smirk, handing the treat to Pepper's dog;

"Here boy."

Clint shakes his head dramatically when Archer leaps up to answer Steve's call;

"Oh sure he listens to Mr. Perfect."

Natasha crosses her arms, "Because 'Mr. Perfect' has something to offer him right now. What do you have Clint?"

Barton snatches a biscuit from her plate, attempting to call him over again;

"Archer, come here boy!"

Romanov snickers, crossing her legs, "Oh please! He's going to take meat over bread you idiot."

He nudges his leg into hers, gritting his teeth as if to say 'shut up' when he whistles for ARcher's attention;

"Boy! You are so disobedient!"

She shrugs;

"And that's what happens when you spoil them rotten."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Pepper! I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill your dog!"

Potts wraps her arms around his neck, hearing her 'baby' whimper at the tone in Tony's voice;

"Stark! What happened?"

He sighs, waving his forefinger;

"The dog Pepper. Your dog..."

She nods, "My dog what Tony."

"Your dog..._your_ dog...was in my lab again. Shredded up my latest project. Pepper! _Your_ dog..."

She rolls her eyes, taking to her precious mutt;

"Aw, Tony didn't mean to sound so tough. He didn't mean to scare you angel, my poor poor baby."

His eyes widen with a snicker;

"Poor baby!? Pepper! I've been working on this for months! It was supposed to be able to transform my new suit so that I wouldn't have to-"

"Tony, you really need to give Archer more patience. He didn't mean to shred your stuff. Was it on the floor?"

He stammers, head lowering when he tugs the back of his neck. She repeats herself, blue eyes narrowing;

"Was it on the floor?"

He mumbles;

"Maybe."

She crosses her arms, "Well, I think we learned a lesson here now didn't we?"

Tony gives her a look, tugging on his dark 'Black Sabbath' top;

"That I need to close my door?"

"No! That you need to clean up after yourself. You can't leave _'projects'_ on the floor, because they will be chewed on."

Stark mumbles, plopping on the sofa in the common room. He rubs his face, tired of being lectured;

"Okay Pepper. We going out later?"

"No, I'm not going anywhere tonight and neither are you. You have work to catch up on Mr. Stark."

He mumbles, squealing like a child when he sees Archer trying to park on his lap;

"No! No, bad dog, get down!"

Pepper leans over to rub Archer's neck, watching his ears pull back out of surprise;

"Tony, you can't yell at him like that. Everyone else let's him sit on their laps, he doesn't know any better."

"Well I'm not everyone else. If he wants to sit by me, he can ask for my permission."

She sighs, hand under her dog's collar to stop him from tugging away;

"Now you're just being mean."

He barks, whimpering to squirm away from her to get to Clint, tail smacking against her thigh. She smirks;

"Alright baby, alright. Go ahead."

Barton smirks, pouncing over the pooch in a rough wrestling game the dog clearly enjoys just as much as he does;

"Come on mutt! Bite me!"

Pepper drops her jaw open completely mortified;

"No! Don't teach him that!"

He chuckles, giving Archer a rub down;

"It's a game Pepper. Besides he doesn't really bite me, he just tags."

Tony growls from the coach, open palms over his face;

"With his teeth!"

"Well, yeah..."

Pepper shakes her head, "I'd prefer it if you didn't let him do that."

"But can I rough house with him?"

She shrugs, "I guess. He seems to like it, so, go ahead."

He smirks, pulling a few treats from his pocket;

"Oh! Pepper, watch this. Ready Archer? Wanna show your mommy your new tricks?"

He barks, obediently waiting for his commands;

"Sit. Good boy, up. Stand. Spin, balance...Stay...Good boy. High five Archer. Roll over. Good boy, speak!"

_"Woof!"_

Barton smiles, bending over to give him a hug;

"Well Pepper?"

She smirks, rubbing Archer's back;

"_Aww_, your such a good boy Archer."

Tony rolls his eyes;

"Genius. I've met smarter dogs."

Clint lifts an eyebrow;

"Oh yeah? We started all of these last week."

Stark widens his eyes, only to catch himself;

"Not impressed."

Clint gives him a look, hearing Natasha calling him from upstairs;

"You're a pain in the neck."

Pepper gives him a look;

"Tony's just mad Archer chewed up a project he left on the floor."

Barton snickers;

"Well, I hope you learned a lesson. Can't really blame the dog for that one."

He waves his hand to brush him off;

"Yeah yeah."

Potts rolls her eyes standing up to head into another room to answer the phone Stark had no intention of even acknowledging;

"I'll be right back."

Clint shakes his head hitting the button for the elevator;

"I don't know how Pepper puts up with you."

He rolls his eyes a second time, looking down at the pooch whose petting his leg with his paw;

"What do you want?"

He whimpers, ears pulled back.

Tony licks his upper lip, giving a quick glance around the room before inviting him on the coach in a whisper;

"Come here Archer, you want to sit with daddy? But don't expect me to forgive you. What you did was very bad."

Stark barely finishes his sentence before the dog has his head rested on his knee, falling asleep now that he's in a more comfortable location. Tony rolls his eyes, gently petting his head;

"And don't try to make me like you. Cause it's not going to happen."


	9. Bad Behavior

**_A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Always appreciated!_**

**_gunslinger21: _**_Glad you like it so far. I was actually thinking about doing what you mentioned; have Archer do some heroic deed to convince Stark to like him. _

**_kimbee: _**_Archer is Clint's wrestling buddy. :) Hope you like the update. _

**_jojof: _**_Thank you so so much! I'm glad you like it so far. :) _

* * *

**_Behavior Problems_**

* * *

"No! Bad boy! Sit!"

Barton snickers, watching Romanoff struggling to push Archer off her bed;

"What's going on Nat."

She growls, falling forward when he jumps off to play with Clint. Her arm hangs off the edge of the bed when she mumbles;

"I don't want him on my bed! I had all these papers out and he's chewing the ends- Archer! No!"

Her friend shakes his head, tugging the dog by his collar to keep him off;

"He just wants to play Nat."

She rolls her eyes, "Well I'm busy at the moment so why don't _you_ play with him."

"What are you so busy with?"

_-Woof!_

The couple look down at the half lab, hearing him whimper with his tail wagging and his tongue out of the side of his mouth. He tilts his head when he knows they're looking at him. Politely petting her bed with his paw as if he's asking for permission. She shakes her head 'no';

"Go away Archer. I don't feel like playing with you-Clint!"

He cringes, watching the dog escape his grip and jumping onto her bed. She sighs with pure exasperation when she hears a bang, feeling her mattress drop while Archer goes running out of fear. Clint takes a step forward, looking at the exhausted red-head while she sits upright. Her eyes glare in his direction. Romanoff snatches up her pad, writing frantically when her frustration comes out in her tone;

"One new bed's going to cost me; Three-hundred dollars!"

He sighs, "Alright, don't get excited-"

"This is ridiculous Clint! He broke my bed, he chewed the leg off my dresser, left scratch marks on my door. He's cute but he's got to learn to behave! You guys spoil him rotten!"

"So? He thinks he's a lap dog."

She rolls her eyes, burying her face in the pillow when she mumbles;

"That's the problem!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Lady Romanoff! What have you done? Is this large barricade for the beast?"

Her voice strains while she pulls her gate across;

"Yes."

"Why would you need such a thing?"

"Why not."

The demigod shrugs, "I do not understand."

"I want to train him correctly. He can't be chewing things, claiming things, or demanding his canine rights just because you idiots cater to his every whim. It's called 'tough love'."

Thor narrows his focus;

"Do you view him the same as the Master of Metal?"

She sighs, "No, I like him. I just want Archer to be a nice, well-behaved animal. Not a run-amuck toddler."

He nods, crossing his arms when he comes to an understanding;

"You do not wish to have a mischievous domesticated beast."

"Exactly."

"Though you do not need to provide excessive restrictions on our animal companion."

She rolls her eyes, "I just don't want him in my room, I don't think that's an 'excessive restriction'."

Natasha growls when she hears his foot steps and big mouth, with enough nerve to tap her on the shoulder when he interrupts her conversation with Thor;

"Alright Agent Romanoff, pay up."

She swings her head around with her eyes wide;

"Touch me again, and you won't be able walk for a month."

Tony tugs at the shirt, giving her a look, "Well!...What's the barricade for?"

Thor chimes in, "The domesticated one."

"Oh! Hey that's a good idea. Make me one for the lab?"

She scoffs before storming off, "Make it yourself."

"Uh...Romanoff? You owe me $500 in damages."

She whips her head around, "Um, correction; It's Pepper's dog, therefore your precious little sweetheart owes you five hundred, not me."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Steve is on the verge of a panic attack when he sees Archer wrap his mouth around his shield;

"Archer!"

The dog whimpers, releasing his hold almost immediately. Rogers looks over his equipment, shaking his head when he looks at the dog;

"Bad boy Archer. Why would you even think about that? You have your own little bones for a reason buddy, go chew them."

He cries, wagging his tail while he looks for Steve to play with him. He's ready to bark before Rogers gives him a look;

"No Archer! I'm not playing with you. You were bad today."

He huffs, running from the room with guilt written all over his little face. Steve shakes his head, double checking his shield for any tooth marks before lifting it from off of the floor.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Tony? Have you seen my other shoe?"

He rolls his eyes, adjusting his tie when he answers her;

"No Pepper, but we've really got to go."

She nods, "I know, but I thought I had everything out."

Barton makes a face, holding the remains of something that would resemble footwear;

"Sorry Pepper."

Stark smiles from ear to ear, ready to burst out laughing;

"Got hungry Clint?"

Potts tightens her facial expression, looking down at the dog at Barton's side;

"Archer!"

Clint shakes his head, pulling away when the dog pets his knee with his paw;

"Don't look at me, I can't help you."

He howls, ears flopping back when Pepper tries to quiet him down;

"Baby stop it! Why are you being so bad?"

He tilts his head, tail haulting in his typical happy wag. Tony brushes past them, moaning and groaning when he looks at his CEO;

"Come on Pepper."

She rolls her eyes, frantically digging through her closet for another pair of shoes;

"I'm coming Tony, be patient."

Archer takes a step in her room, whining for her attention;

"No Archer! Mommy has to leave now!"

He growls, blocking the door when she tries to leave. Clint gives him a look, tugging him by his collar;

"What's the matter with you boy?"

Potts gives him a look;

"Archer!"

He pouts, snapping out of it before running from her room while his nails click against the tiled floor. Clint shrugs when he looks at Pepper;

"What's wrong with him?"

Potts shrugs in reply;

"He guess he didn't want me to leave.

"He's off the wall today, seriously."

"Keep an eye on him for me? I don't think he's feeling good."

"Probably not. He never behaves like this."

. . . . . . . . . .

Bruce looks down at his feet when he feels a push from the dog, nuzzling his leg for attention. He looks up when he cries, eyes wide while he carries on. Banner leaves his book on the table to get down to his level, seeing his tail tucked between his legs while he buries his face;

"What's wrong Archer? You okay?"

Bruce gives him a rub down, watching Natasha cringe when she walks into the living room;

"_Ugh_, don't pet him Doc, he's been a pain in the neck."

He gives her a look as if he doesn't believe a word she says, still stroking the animal;

"He looks upset Natasha."

"He's been misbehaving. He's chewing up anything and everything he can get his teeth into."

Archer tries to circle around the physicist, hiding from Romanoff while he whimpers. He nuzzles under Banner's arm, still looking for approval and a little affection. Bruce turns his body towards the animal, still at his level when he gently takes his head into his tender grip. Archer whimpers, still trying to bury his face in the doctor's body;

"Natasha can you help me for a second."

She makes a face, "No. What do you want."

He rolls his eyes;

"Can you distract him? Maybe with a treat or something?"

She sighs taking her sweet time to stand up and walk over to him with a biscuit in her grip. She bends over, keeping the dog in place while she whistles to keep his attention;

"Up here Archer.' she makes a face when she hears him snarl, 'If he tries to bite him I'll punch him in the nose."

Banner wraps a hand around his snout, gently using his opposite hand to check his eyes;

"I've got him Natasha, he's not going to bite."

She shakes her head;

"Well this is just cruel. I'm waving a cookie in from of his face and you're glueing his mouth shut."

"He can wait two seconds Natasha."

Romanoff waits until the dog is released before handing him his treat;

"Is he okay?"

Archer drops his biscuit on the floor, promptly hiding his face in Banner's mid-section. He leans over to look the dog in the eye;

"What's the matter?"

Natasha crosses her arms;

"Maybe he's sick from eating my furniture. Isn't that right Archer."

"Can you pull out a piece of bread for him? Something to coat his stomach."

She walks quietly, digging through the refrigerator when Clint leans over her to get a look for himself;

"What are we looking for?"

"Bread for the dog."

"Why?"

"Ask Bruce."

Barton steps behind the dog, watching Bruce pet his head while he scratches his back;

"You okay buddy? Chewing too much furniture?"

Steve rolls his eyes when he looks at the group;

"Furniture!? That thing went after my shield like it was a chew toy!"

Clint widens his eyes;

"Oh! That would not have been pretty."

Romanoff cringes when she hears the dog gagging, looking over her shoulder to get a look for herself;

"Tell me he's throwing up."

Banner nods, holding a dish-towel under his mouth with one hand while the other holds him steady. He treats him like a patient, gentle when he talks to him;

"It's okay, take it easy."

Clint makes a face, completely disgusted when he watches the scene;

"Oh that's nasty."

Rogers throws his head back;

"Than why are you watching it?"

Bruce struggles on his own with the animal, waiting until Archer's finished to ask for help;

"Natasha can you get me a paper towel?"

Clint takes a step back, eager to get out of the room;

"I'm not touching anything."

Bruce shuts his eyes, somewhat annoyed by the lack of cooperation;

"I'll take care of it, just get me a paper towel!"

Romanoff pushes the garbage can over tossing the roll on the floor before heading towards the living room;

"Don't look at me, I don't do doggy vomit."

Rogers shakes his head at Barton, still sitting comfortably with no intention of moving;

"You're ridiculous."

Banner nods sarcastically, struggling to clean off Archer after throwing away half the mess;

"Thanks for all the help guys. I appreciate it."

Clint shrugs, "Well, I'm stepping out for a little while. You want anything?"

Natasha yells from the other room;

"Red velvet cupcakes!"

The physicist glances up at the table while cleaning his cooperative 'patient';

"Maybe you can pick up some new dish towels?"


End file.
